frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dangerous to Dream
"Dangerous to Dream" es una nueva canción perteneciente al musical Frozen: The Broadway Musical basado en la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. La canción es interpretada por Elsa (Caissie Levy) quien durante la ceremonia de coronación nos expresa sus pensamientos internos sobre sus frustraciones por tener que ocultar lo que en realidad es y lo difícil que es hacerlo. su arrepentimiento al no poder decirle la verdad a Anna y tener que mantener está dolorosa farsa con la esperanza de poder estar juntas de nuevo. El enorme estrés y miedo de perder la concentración y revelar su secreto ante todos y el gran peligro que ello conllevaría. la emoción de haber aparentemente superado está prueba y simplemente no poder creer que todo en realidad esté pasando. Pensando que hará en el futuro teniendo la oportunidad de cambiar las reglas para finalmente abrir las puertas de nuevo y cambiar las cosas para finalmente poder ver a Anna frente a frente. La canción fue revelada durante la tercera entrega de los "Frozen Fridays" y tomaría lugar durante las canciones Heimr Àrnadalr Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Score Demo) y el comienzo de Coronation Band Suite en la película. Letra en Inglés Elsa: I can’t be what you expect of me And I’m trying every day with all I do And do not say Here on the edge of the abyss Knowing everything in my whole life has lead to this And so I pull inside myself Close the walls put up my guard I’ve practised every single day for this So why is it so hard Cause I can’t show you I’m not as cold as I seem There are things you cannot know And it’s dangerous to dream Anna: Sorry, I’m late! Elsa: I know I’ll never see that sunny day When this trial is finally through And it could just be me and you I can’t dwell on what we’ve lost And our secrecy and silence Comes at such a cost I wish I could tell the truth Show you who’s behind the door I wish you knew what all this pantomime And pageantry was for I have to be so cautious And you’re so extreme We’re different, you and I And it’s dangerous to dream It’s dangerous to wish I could make choices of my own Dangerous to even have that thought I’m dangerous just standing here For everyone to see If I let go of rules Who knows how dangerous I’d be? Obispo de Arendelle: Your Majesty the gloves Elsa: Why right now would I make this mistake? How could I let my concentration break? Conceal... Don't feel... Obispo de Arendelle: Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum Elsa: Conceal... Don't feel... Obispo de Arendelle: Ok krýnd í þessum helga stað Elsa: Conceal... Don't feel... Obispo de Arendelle: Ek té fram fyrir yðr.. Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Coro: Queen anointed Our chosen daughter Our blessed queen behold! Elsa: I can’t believe that I’m standing here Did I really make it through? Father, I did it Now, what do I do? I can’t stop smiling, how strange Does this mean that things are different? Could they really change? And could I open up the door And finally see you, face to face I guess the queen can change the rules But not the reasons they’re in place I can’t be what you expect of me And I’m not what I seem But I would love to know you Is it dangerous to dream? Letra traducida Elsa: No puedo ser lo que esperas de mí Estoy tratando todos los días con todo lo que hago Y no digo Aquí en el borde del abismo Saber que todo en toda mi vida me ha llevado a esto Entonces lo empujó dentro de mi Cierro las paredes y pongo mi guardia en alto He practicado todos los días para esto Entonces, ¿por qué es tan difícil? Porque no puedo mostrarte No estoy tan fría como parece Hay cosas que no puedes saber Y es peligroso soñar Anna: Lo siento, llegué tarde Elsa: Sé que nunca veré ese día soleado Cuando esta prueba finalmente finalice Y podrámos ser solo tú y yo No puedo fijarme en todo lo que hemos perdido Y nuestro secreto y silencio tiene un costo tan alto Desearía poder decirte la verdad Demostrarte quién está detrás de la puerta Me gustaría que supieras que toda esta pantomima Y farsa es por ti Tengo que ser muy cautelosa Y tu eres tan extrema Somos tan diferentes, tú y yo Y es peligroso soñar Es peligroso desear Y poder elegir por mi misma Es peligroso incluso tener ese pensamiento Soy peligroso solo por estar aquí Para que todos lo vean Si dejo ir las reglas ¿Quién sabe lo peligroso que sería? Obispo de Arendelle: Majestad los guantes Elsa: ¿Por qué ahora cometería este error? ¿Cómo podría dejar que mi concentración se rompa? Ocultalo... No sientas... Obispo de Arendelle: Sem Hon Holdr Inum Helgum Eignum Elsa: Ocultalo... No sientas... Obispo de Arendelle: Ok krýnd í þessum helga stað Elsa: Ocultalo... No sientas... Obispo de Arendelle: Ek té fram fyrir yðr .. ¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle! Coro: Reina ungida Nuestra hija elegida Nuestra bendita reina he aquí! Elsa: No puedo creer que estoy parada aquí ¿Realmente lo logré? Padre, lo hice! ¿Ahora que hago? No puedo dejar de sonreír, qué extraño ¿Esto significa que las cosas son diferentes? ¿Podrían realmente cambiar? Y poder abrir la puerta Y finalmente verte, cara a cara Supongo que la reina puede cambiar las reglas Pero no las razones por las que están en ahí No puedo ser lo que esperas de mí Y no soy lo que parezco Pero me encantaría conocerte ¿Es peligroso soñar? Categoría:Frozen: The Broadway Musical Categoría:2018 Categoría:Canciones